


L'appel du vide

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: op are you ok??? idk??? yes??? i guess no??? i just want to vent and i dont have where. Im okay btw
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	L'appel du vide

i want to be a corpse. would i make a pretty corpse?

I want to be swallowed by the void. I want to be torn by Jacarandá branches tearing my jaw open. I want to be destroyed and untouched. 

I want to burn myself alive as much as I want to jump into the Paraná.

I urge to switch lanes while driving at midnight without lights, or to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I crave to hit my head against the wall. Again and again and again and again and again until I see red and again and again and again until my skull it's broken and open and I can hold my brain between my hands and ask it _why_.

I want to sit peacefully inside an unreal bathtub and fill it with blood as much as I want to feed the moss sitting peacefully in the woods.

I don't want to smell like flowers and some cheap perfum. I want to smell putrid and sweet like decay. I don't want any more blood running through my veins, I want maggots dancing under my skin.

I want pain I want pain I want pain, I want to inflict pain upon myself. I need pain. 

I want to collapse and be hit and cry and feel and for fucks sake I just want to fucking die.

I prefer the unknown. I don't want to feel hollow anymore. 

Jumping is not painful enough. Snapping my neck feels dull. 

I want to hug myself gently with rope around my throat. I want tears rolling slow, unstoppable and constant like summer rain. I want my skin raw and my own nails tearing my face apart.

I want to die. 

I am a pretty corpse that is not yet dead, just waiting to be alone and wishing to not get found.


End file.
